Dragon Ball Z:The What If Saga
by ultimatedbzmaniac
Summary: This is a story where an assortment of what if's take place, from all over the Dragon Ball Z universe. What if's from any Saga, and any movie. One that I've got planned, is the classic what if Goku met Bardock? If you want to see a specific what if written, then send me a request and I might wright it, but I will still be writing what if's even if I don't get requests.
1. Goku's and Frieza's Reunion!

As you can see by my profile name, I am a gigantic Dragon Ball Z fan. And trust me when I say, that's an understatement. Anyway, I've been busy making other stories, but I really want to start putting up my DBZ and DBGT stories. This is my first, but know that I have several more, that I will post when I feel the time is right. Back to this story though, this story is a collection of what if scenarios, they can come in the forms of one-shots, two-shots, and sometimes, even three-shots. But unless stated so, none of the chapters in this story are related. I will take requests, so if you have a what if scenario, that you would like me to wright, then send it to me in a Private Message-A.K.A-a PM.

I will not wright every scenario sent to me, understand that, I will tell you in a reply whether I will use it or not. And the scenario can take place at any time during the DBZ timeline, movies or otherwise. Depending on the requests I get, the rating to this story, may change. But until then, it'll be rated T. Also know that I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, they all belong to Fuji TV, Toei Animation, FUNimation. and Akira Toriyama. Okay this particular what if, along with several others, has been stuck in my head, for as long as I can remember. What if Goku had faced down Mecha Frieza and King Cold, instead of Future Trunks? Anyway, enough of my rambling, please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

_What if Goku had intercepted Frieza and King Cold on Earth, instead of Future Trunks?_

_**Goku's And Frieza's Reunion!**  
_

A nameless soldier, stood beside King Cold's seat, as he announced their landing, "We've touched down, Sire."

"Good"

Goku sat within a space pod, a good two hours of travel from Earth, wearing the outfit the inhabitants of Yardrat had given him, as he felt Frieza and another large power level, that was similar to Frieza's, land on Earth. He knew that he had to make his move now, otherwise risk the safety of all of his Friends, and the rest of Earth's Inhabitants. So, Goku brought the index and middle finger of his right hand up, and placed them on his forehead, he concentrated on zoning in on Frieza's life energy, and once he was locked on, he initiated his Instant Transmission technique, which allowed him to move at light speed, and through objects. So, within a matter of seconds, he was standing out in rocky clearing, as Frieza's ship door opened.

Goku suppressed his energy down to zero, and hid behind a giant rock, watching and waiting for the right time to come out and greet Frieza. While the rest of the Z Warriors, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta began making their way toward Frieza's ship, their curiosity peaked. Bulma and Puar were with them, even though they insisted they leave. They were on a small mountain, that stood at about, ten to twelve feet, they made their way to the edge, the ones who could, lowered their power levels, and then they watched as Frieza, his Father, and their Men exited the large, round ship.

Even this far up, the Z Fighters could see clearly, so when they saw Frieza exit his ship, more robotic than organic, they were pretty surprised. As Gohan saw the state Frieza was in, he couldn't help but whisper, "Wow, My Dad did a real number on him after all."

The rest of them absently nodded, agreeing with Gohan. As the last of Frieza's and Cold's Men exited the round ship, Cold spoke to his son, "Frieza I still don't understand why we just don't blow the Planet up right now, it would save us some trouble."

"Father, I already told you, were here so I can exact my revenge on the dirty Saiyan who did this to me. And the best way to do that, would be to kill all of his loved ones, then end him. And that's how it'll happen, when he arrives, he'll be expecting all of his Friends to be there, but I'll be the only one waiting for him."

"Oh, that's the way you want to play it, Son? Alright then, we'll do it your way. Men, spread out."

The two dozen soldiers all quickly replied in unison, "Yes Sire!"

But before they could, Goku quickly appeared no less than twelve feet away from where Frieza and his Father were standing. The Men all stopped in their tracks as Goku appeared in front of them, a small, smile, that was Goku's signature battle smile, upon his face. As Goku was now in view, all of the Z Warriors spoke in disbelief, in unison, "Goku?"

Vegeta had stuck with Kakarot, but still. Gohan broke into a huge smile, "Yeah! My Dad's back!"

The rest of the Z Fighters broke into a smile as well, except for Vegeta of course, his scowl only grew deeper. Bulma had her own reaction, "What? Goku's back? Move, let me see!"

Bulma quickly got to the edge with the rest of them, she could barely see him, but she could tell, it was in fact, Goku down there. She also smiled. Frieza and Cold turned to look at what made their Men stop, and they laid eyes on Goku. Cold's demeanor did not change, but Frieza, gritted his teeth, and instantly broke into a scream, as a purple, lighting like aura covered his body, "THAT'S HIM! THAT'S THE DAMN SAIYAN THAT DID THIS TO ME!"

Cold looked down to his Son, then back over to Goku, a slightly quizzical look upon his face. Cold pointed at Goku with his left, large index finger as he asked, "That's the Saiyan that defeated you? Hmm."

It was Goku's turn to speak, "So, Frieza, you've come to Earth. I Guess that means your still up to your evil ways then?"

Frieza gritted his teeth even harder, his eyes trying to burn a hole into Goku, his feet digging into the ground, as he responded, "I've come here to exact my revenge! This time, Saiyan, I will obliterate you! I am the mighty Frieza! And I will not be beaten a second time! Especially by you, you overgrown Monkey!"

Goku scowled at Frieza's insults, "How do you plan on doing that? It's obvious that name calling, is still the only technique you know."

"SHUT UP MONKEY!"

"Fine Frieza, if you want to kill me so badly, then take your best shot."

Frieza gritted his teeth even harder, and they almost began cracking under the pressure, he then lifted his right hand, and created a palm sized, purple, blast, powerful enough to level a mountain or two, and shot it at Goku. As it raced towards him, Goku did not move an inch, he stood perfectly still, as the blast closed in on him and slammed into his chest, exploding upon impact. The explosion made enough smoke to cover Goku's body, shrouding him from Frieza's, and King Cold's eyes. After a few moments, Frieza smiled, thinking the blast had at least damaged Goku in some way, but as the smoke cleared Goku stood there, absolutely unscathed.

Frieza gritted his teeth once more, and began to dig his feet into the ground, with how much pressure he was putting on them, as Goku spoke once more, "Since your still up to no good, I have no choice."

Goku began powering up, as his energy began to rise, Frieza's and Cold's soldiers turned on their scouters, to asses his power level. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Goku's power level was rising at an extreme rate, as the soldiers scouters read five hundred thousand, each and everyone of them, exploded. And His power level, was still rising, and rising. All of the soldiers were at a loss for words, they were scared beyond belief, so they quickly began sprinting in the opposite direction of Goku, running away as fast as they possibly could. Frieza and Cold were too busy with their eyes on Goku, to notice their subordinates fleeing. Soon Goku's hair turned golden, stood up, his eyes turned blue, and he was finished powering up. He stood up strait, a golden aura surrounding his body, he was now in his Super Saiyan form.

All of the Z Warriors, Bulma and Puar, were awed into silence, Goku's power was off the charts amazing, but Bulma was awed because of the change in Goku's Demeanor and his hair turning golden, for she of course, still couldn't sense power levels. King Cold's quizzical look softened and disappeared, "So, this is a Super Saiyan."

As Goku's eyes pierced into Frieza's own eyes, and down into his very soul, he couldn't help take a step back, and tremble in horror, as this happened, he could hear Goku's words that were spoken on Namek echoing in his mind, 'Your pride has been torn to shreds. You've challenged and lost to a fighter who is superior to you and to make it worse, he's just a monkey, right? It would be meaningless to fight you now, you're too scared and ashamed. Live with the shock. Keep it bottled up inside you. Silently.'

Goku slowly began to walk forward, purposefully taking short strides, trying to intimidate Frieza, and was it ever working. As Goku came closer and closer, Frieza began shaking his head violently, as he began backing up, he shot blast after blast of Ki at him, but they would explode upon impact and he would be unharmed. Nevertheless, as Frieza continued to back away in horror, shaking his head violently, he still opted to launch blast after blast, trying to keep Goku away from him. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Stay away from me!"

Frieza took one more step back, and bumped into his Father, King Cold looked down his Son, disappointed in him, he was terrified of a Saiyan, a Monkey. He then looked to Goku, who spoke as he slowly closed in on Frieza, "Even after everything that's happened, your still up to no good, still plotting, still scheming, still relishing in wrong doings. I showed you mercy Frieza, even when you didn't deserve it, and you struck when my back was turned. And even after that, when I showed you, that I was way too much for you, here you are, still as blind, as arrogant, and as foolish as ever. It seems you can't learn your lesson."

"I SAID STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Frieza quickly launched himself a dozen feet into the air, as he raised his right arm above his head, his right index finger extended. He began gathering all of his energy into one blast, an attack called Supernova, Frieza quickly gathered a large sum of energy into this attack, making it slightly larger than the Earth's moon, but it looked like an unstable sun. Frieza quickly flicked both his wright wrist, and index finger, sending the Supernova directly down towards Goku, as he yelled out, "NOW DIE, MONKEY!"

Every Z Fighter upon the cliff gasped, while Vegeta punched the ground, "Damn! That attack will destroy the whole entire Planet, and we'll go right along with it!"

King Cold knew how powerful that ball was, while he and Frieza can breath in space, they wouldn't be able to survive the coming explosion, it was going to be too powerful. Cold looked up at his Son, a look of urgency on his face, his voice filled with rage and anxiety, "Frieza! Are you trying to kill us! If that blast hits, we wont survive the explosion!"

As the attack raced down at Goku, he knew what he had to do, he quickly put his hands out in front of him, as the ball of energy got close. He placed both of his hands upon the ball, as it began pushing him down, slowly digging at the ground, creating, a crater. Frieza landed on his feet, and smiled, a maniacal smile, as the blast pushed Goku, digging into the ground, which would soon be his grave. But after several seconds, it stopped moving, and soon started rising, it rose until Goku was hovering several feet in the air, holding the blast up by one hand, his right hand, as if it was just a giant ball. Goku looked completely calm, like the blast wouldn't have killed everyone on Earth, even if it did hit.

The Z Warriors couldn't believe their eyes, Tien, baffled by what was going, was the first to speak, "Wha...what incredible power. To be able to stop something like that, Goku has to be one of the strongest fighters in the universe."

Gohan, a large smirk upon his face, corrected Tien, "No Tien, My Dad, is the strongest fighter in the universe!"

Tien wouldn't doubt it, but as he looked towards Piccolo, who nodded his head in agreement with Gohan, and he looked over at Vegeta, who was gritting his teeth with insane force, and a look of rage and envy upon his face, Tien then realized the immenseness of the situation, Goku really was the strongest fighter in the universe. Tien couldn't help but think, "And right from our own backyard, who would have guessed?"

As Goku hovered there, his deep scowl still on his face, Frieza and Cold were shocked beyond belief. But Frieza, still as desperate as he ever could get, quickly launched another palm sized, purple Ki blast, and it quickly collided with the Supernova attack Goku had a hold of. The Supernova absorbed the energy blast upon impact, but this caused it to become unstable, Goku could sense this, so he quickly tossed the ball at Frieza's and Cold's ship, and as it made contact, it exploded, and with the explosion came a blinding light, and a lot of dust was kicked up into the air. But after the light faded, and the dust subsided, Goku, Frieza, and Cold were unscathed, but Frieza's and Cold's ship on the other hand, was in about a million pieces, all littered about, within the gigantic crater that was formed into the ground by the explosion.

Frieza and Cold, their eyes wide in disbelief looked on at Goku, Frieza was not in just disbelief, he was baffled, amazed, scared shitless, too many emotions and feelings were stirring within Frieza, even regret, but only for coming to Earth. Frieza still horrified out of his wits, demanded an answer to a question, that he had already asked and received an answer to, "just, JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Goku's deep scowl remained as he answered, "Don't you remember Frieza? I already told you. To put it simply, I am the hope of the universe. I am the protector of the Innocent. I'm Super Saiyan, and I am your worst nightmare!"

Frieza was never so scared in his life, the only thing that came close was his battle on Namek, he took another step back, still trembling in fright. Cold couldn't blame him this time, for he too, was scared senseless. Krillin couldn't help himself, he quickly shot up and screamed, "Yeah! Do it Goku! Your the Man!"

Frieza's eyes went up to Krillin, and for an instant, he had slipped out of his fright stricken state, he raised his right hand to blast Krillin, but before he could, Goku disappeared and reappeared before him, and locked Frieza's right hand within his own left hand, with an iron like grip. Krillin quickly covered his mouth with both of his own hands, realizing his excitement had gotten the best of him. But before he could hide once more, a fist slammed down into the top of his head, knocking him back onto the ground.

Frieza couldn't help but yelp in pain, Goku squeezed harder, and as his blue eyes burrowed into Frieza's soul, he was reminded far too much of their battle on Namek. Goku's scowl became slightly deeper, as he spoke, "You still don't care about anyone Else's life but your own, I can see that! My life, and my Friends lives mean absolutely nothing to you! You'll never be the least bit sorry! Your a true, heartless monster! And now Frieza, you will relive the horror!"

Frieza was indeed reliving the horror, more so than he ever could, he struggled and struggled, but he could not break free from Goku's grasp. Goku slowly brought back his right arm, his hand in position to do an energy attack, "I will end you, Frieza! Ka...me...ha...me.."

Frieza struggled as hard as he could but it was futile, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"HA!"

Goku's right hand shot forward, unleashing a one handed Kamehameha upon Frieza, he was consumed by the blast, and slowly faded into nothing as the blast stopped. There was nothing left of Frieza, he was gone, for good. Everyone of the Z Fighters, and Bulma and Puar, were amazed at what they had just seen, they were once again awed into silence by Goku's show of power. King Cold just stood there and gawked at Goku, he turned towards Cold, and spoke, "Your Frieza's Father, right?"

Cold straitened himself up, and regained his composure, "Yes I am. And I must say, you have incredible power. So, I have a proposition for you. Why don't you take Frieza's place at my side? We would rule the galaxy, you could have anything you've ever wanted. Just think of it, all the Planets in the whole entire universe, would be your mere play things."

Goku's mood lightened instantly, and his usual, carefree demeanor appeared once more, "But, I have everything I could ever want right here."

Goku then began to count off things he had on his fingers, "I've got a beautiful Wife, a great Son, good Friends, and a good, strong sparring partner or two. What else could I ask for? So, I'm gonna have to say, no."

Goku then began to scratch his head, as he continued, "But on the subject of Family, I just killed your Son, and you really don't seem to care. If you ask me, your a bad Parent, a very bad, Parent. In fact, you call yourself King Cold, which means you consider yourself the King of the galaxy. So, I'm guessing you raised Frieza to be like this. Your a horrible Father, the worst actually."

Cold gritted his teeth in rage, and quickly shot his right arm forward to attack, "How dare you, you damn dirty ape!"

Goku's scowl returned, and before Cold's attack could connect, Goku lifted his left hand, and unleashed a blast, that went right through Cold's gut. He shot backwards, and slammed on the ground, blood pouring from the wound he had where his gut used to be. Goku, a scowl still on his face, slowly began walking forward, Cold quickly began begging for mercy. "Please, please, spare me! All I wanted was peace, my Son is the one who wanted to destroy Planets and rule the Galaxy, I swear!"

Goku stopped in his tracks, and stared at Cold, a scowl still on his face, "Is that really true?"

"Yes, yes! I swear!"

"Okay then, if you promise you'll never hurt anyone again, and live the rest of your life in peace, I'll spare you."

"Okay, I promise!"

Goku's scowl disappeared and he smiled, "Okay then, enjoy your new life."

Goku breathed in then let it out, while his hair fell back into it's normal place, return to it's original black color and his eyes become their normal color as well. Goku then turned around and began to walk off. King Cold was stunned, his pleading had actually worked, it had actually worked! Cold smiled as he slowly got to his feet, he couldn't help but think, "What a sucker."

Cold smiled a wicked, cruel smile, bent forward, and charged at Goku, hoping to impale him with his horns, while his back was turned. All of the Z Warriors saw this, but before any of them could warn Goku, Cold got in close, less than an inch from him, and Goku's hair shot up, and became gold in an instant, and his eyes became blue again, he was in his Super Saiyan state once more. He quickly turned to face Cold, and gripped him by both of his horns, so he couldn't go any farther, and his scowl returned, "I spared your life, and this is how you repay me? Your just like you Son, a selfish, uncaring, maniacal, egotistical, coward!"

Goku then tossed Cold high into the air, as Cold spun and flipped, and did all kinds of crazy things in the air, the result of Goku throwing him so hard, he cried out, "No! Please, don't kill me!"

"Too late!"

Goku brought both of his arms and hands back, into the Kamehameha wave position, and began charging up the necessary energy even quicker then last time, "Ka..me..ha..me..ha!"

Goku then shot his hands forward, and unleashed a strong Kamehameha wave up towards Cold, it quickly closed in on him and engulfed him. He screamed in pain as he faded into nothing because of the beam of energy, and it soon disappeared, just as Cold had. Goku let his arms fall to his side, as his hair and eyes returned to normal once more, exiting his Super Saiyan form. Goku then turned to where his Friends were hiding, they all popped up and waved at him, Vegeta didn't though, of course. Goku's smile returned once more and he waved back, happy to be home once more. As the Z Fighters took to the air, one of them carrying Bulma, and began racing towards Goku, he continued to wave, a smile on his face, as he called out, "Hey guys, it's great to see you all again!"


	2. Gero's orders, destroy Goku!

CoolStoryBro: Yeah, I might just use that in a later chapter. And of course, I'll credit you for the idea. But right now, I have a few one-shots I have to crank out, into this story first.

Martian Tempest: I'm sorry, but I can't put up one of your suggestions until chapter four. I've had chapter two, and three of this story planned out, since the beginning. But, I promise you, chapter four, will be one of your requests, Saiyan's honor. But I think you might like this chapter, and the next, especially if you liked the first, or if your a Vegeta fan, or if your an Android 16, 17, or 18 fan, or a Goku fan of course.

But then again, most people are. But, that's besides the point, oh and I've already decided which one of your suggestions I'll use first. Which one is it? Well I looked over them carefully, and while most were interesting, they weren't really usable, if you know what I mean. One or two of them would require a really, really, really long one-shot, while most would require a really short one. So, I went with the only one I thought I could write with certainty, and well...you'll just have to wait and see, sorry. But, I think that you might like it.

Okay then, here we go, the next what if. What if Android 16 actually managed to destroy Cell, and afterwards, after Goku came out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Androids 16, 17, and 18 got to fight him, like they wanted? Once again, a warning, depending on the requests I get, and what I think up, the rating could be changed. But until then, it's rated T. Anyway, enough of my rambling, please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

_What if Androids 16, 17, and 18 actually got to fight Goku?_

_**Target acquired, Gero's orders, destroy Goku!**  
_

Android 16 stood over the spot where Cell had been lying not even a minute ago, which was now a crater in the ground, he had unleashed his most powerful attack, Hells Flash, with all the energy he could summon at once, and had utterly obliterated Cell, there wasn't even a trace of his body left. 16 reattached his arms and turned toward 17 and 18, who both looked a bit surprised. But it quickly faded from their faces, 18 just formed a small, confident grin at 16's show of strength, while 17 let a huge smirk cross his face, as he approached 16. "16, that was great! You actually destroyed that thing! Between the three of us, no one can stand in our way, we can go anywhere, and do anything! This is fantastic, we can have our way with this world, and no one can even dare to stop us!"

16 Replied in his usual, flat and uninterested tone, "I am uninterested in such things, my only purpose is to destroy Goku."

17 scoffed, "Still as one track minded as ever, how can you not be excited about this? Do you know all of fun we could have, with the whole entire world at our fingertips? Not like it already isn't though. How can you only care about destroying Goku? Isn't there anything else you'd like to do?"

At this question, 18 gained a quizzical look as well, wondering the same thing. 16 was silent for several moments, whether it was because he was hesitant to answer, or was just contemplating the question, 17 and 18, did not know. But finally, he broke his silence, and the answer came. "No."

16 Then walked past 17, and toward the edge of the island they stood upon, over to the Ocean, 17 was curious as to what 16 was doing, "What are you doing?"

As 16 got to the edge of the island, he used his scanners to try and detect any significant life within the part of the Ocean he was staring at. And he didn't wait to answer 17's question, like he did the other one, "I detected that Piccolo was still alive, barely though, during my fight with Cell, and now that Cell has been eliminated, I must pull him from the Ocean, before he perishes."

17 looked at 16 quizzically, "Why would you do that?"

"17, life isn't something to be taken lightly, life is beautiful, there is no need for senseless loss of it. Besides, He protected you from Cell, if it wasn't for him, you would have been absorbed. We at least owe him this much, to pull him from the water, that without sufficient strength to escape, he could drown in."

At the first half of 16's statement, 17 and 18 just gawked at him, they couldn't believe what they were hearing. He was the first Android Dr Gero had ever created, that they knew of, that respected life. Even they looked down upon Human's, even if it was only a little bit. But, 16 seemed, like he might have been, envious, of life. It didn't make too much sense, especially to 17. This solidified the fact that 17 and 18, didn't understand 16 at all. But after several moments, when 16's scanners did manage to pick up on Piccolo's fading energy, 17 rolled up his sleeves, shook his head, and spoke, as he approached the edge of the island, and 16. "Yeah, I guess your right. Didn't really want Him dead anyway."

17 dived in after Piccolo, and after several moments, 17 was soon lying him down on dry land. That's when 16's scanners picked up another life force, he turned his head to his right, and standing off in the distance, upon the elevated part of the island they stood on, was Tien. "You, Tien, come and take Piccolo somewhere that he can recover."

At this, 17 and 18 turned and followed 16's eyesight, to see Tien standing upon the elevated part of the island. Tien was stunned for a moment that the Androids had noticed him, and he was hesitant, but after a second or two, he nodded his head and flew down to Piccolo's unconscious form. Tien supported Piccolo's body weight and stood up, glancing at all three Androids as he did, 17 was grinning, 18 looked slightly bored, and 16, seemed as if he was staring off into space. Tien then rose into the air, and while supporting Piccolo, took off. 17 and 16, then turned towards 18, but 16 was the one to speak, "There, now let us continue our search for Goku."

17 and 18 nodded in sinc, as they spoke in unison, "Right."

The three flew off, to being their search, once more. Within a matter of an hour, Tien had Piccolo up at Kami's lookout, and had gotten a Senzu bean from Korin and fed it to Piccolo. He got to his feet, thanked Tien and then turned toward Goku, Gohan and Mr. Popo, "How much longer until Vegeta's and Trunks's time is up?"

Mr. Popo was the one to answer, "They should be out, any moment now."

Goku was the next to speak, "What's wrong Piccolo, what exactly happened down there?"

"It's the Androids, I don't know which one, but one of them managed to destroy Cell. And in my current condition, I wouldn't stand a chance against the one who did. It wasn't 17, that I'm sure of, the two of us, were roughly even matched. So it had to be, 18, or 16, I'm not sure."

Goku chuckled at that, "They must be pretty tough then, huh? But what I'm wondering is, which one helped you out of the Ocean?"

"I can't remember. I was barely conscious."

"Well, then maybe they aren't all that bad. They did save your life after all."

"Goku, are you absurd? The Androids are killing machines, created by Dr. Gero, for the sole purpose of destroying you!"

"Yeah, but they rebelled against him didn't they? And we haven't seen them kill a single person, now have we? They also spared your life, Tien's life, Vegeta's life, Trunks's life, and Krillin's life. And they just saved your life to boot. So, if you ask me, they don't seem very bad at all. Maybe we could even get them to become our friends. After all, you and Vegeta were evil once too, and you guys changed, so why can't they?"

"Because their machines Goku, they don't have emotions, their soulless! Just nuts and bolts!"

Before Goku could reply, Bulma, flying a Capsule Corp plane, flew up and began landing upon Kami's lookout. Once she cut the engine, she stepped out, carrying baby Trunks with her. "Hey guys!"

All eyes were on her, Gohan took a few steps forward and spoke first, "Hey Bulma!"

Goku was the next, "What's up?"

That's when the noise of a door creaking, as it opened was heard, everyone looked over to the entrance of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and there, stepping out, were Vegeta and Trunks, their Saiyan battle armor all torn up, and Trunk's hair grown out. Goku was the one to speak to them, "You guys look like hell, so I'm assuming it went well?"

Trunks nodded his head, bu as he opened his mouth to speak, Vegeta cut him off, "Don't boy. We do not talk about out training, understand?"

Trunks just nodded his head once more, "Sorry Goku, you'll just have to see for yourself."

Goku nodded his head in return, "Right."

Trunks, and Vegeta both turned towards Bulma, everyone else following suit, she smiled at them, reached into her right pocket and pulled out a capsule. "I've got something for you guys, here."

Bulma clicked the capsule and tossed it to the ground, and it quickly became surrounded by smoke, and when it cleared, a suitcase was there in it's place, half of the suitcase raised up, with metallic hinges, and opened up once more, revealing sets of Saiyan armor. Bulma then explained what she had, "I went ahead and made you guys some Saiyan armor, their extremely durable and flexible, I figured they could help."

* * *

The Androids's search for Goku had commenced once again, they flew across the sky, over the ocean, at great speed. At 17's request, they were making their way to the nearest city, to pick up a ride, he still insisted they got there the old fashioned way. 18 gave in, and they were soon to be in North City. 16, 17, and 18 came to a stop above their destination, North City, and slowly began descending down into the streets. As they landed, many cars halted with a screech, as trying to avoid running over the three strangers. The Driver, of the car leading the busy pack, stuck his head out, and demanded that they get off the road. "Hey, you three, what the hell do you think your doing? Get out of the road now! Otherwise, you'll end up as road kill!"

17 smirked at the Man, then spoke, "We'll see."

* * *

Goku and Gohan had put on their sets, and Vegeta and Trunks had replaced their sets, Piccolo, and Tien, of course, refused to wear the armor. Vegeta and Trunks had taken off, as soon as they had their armor, and were filled in about Cell's demise, they were heading out to find the Androids and destroy them. Krillin was on the look out as well, the remote in hand, he hadn't found the Androids, so he came to check in with everyone else. Since he couldn't sense the Androids's energy, he would have to wait until someone else located them. Bulma, curious as to what Goku and Piccolo were talking about before she landed, spoke, "So, what exactly were you two arguing about? Piccolo seemed pretty stressed, is their something about the Androids that we didn't know?"

Krillin, intrigued, perked up, and listened with interest. Piccolo shook his head, "No. Goku was just losing his mind."

Goku, still as cheery as he was before, spoke once more, "Ah, don't be like that Piccolo. I don't know why your so against the Androids, they haven't even done anything wrong. As far as we've seen, they haven't killed a single person. Not to mention they were merciful to you, and the rest of the guys. And, they just saved your life, we should give them a chance."

Piccolo quickly responded, feeling as if he was getting nowhere, "Yeah, as far as we know! Goku, there's no telling how many they've killed! They can't change, their just machines, bolts and wires, computers with no emotion!"

Bulma quickly cut into the conversation, "Actually Guys, that's something I've been meaning to tell you about. I've looked over 17's blue prints, they weren't really blue prints for a whole entire machine. They were more like, plans to turn a Human, into an artificial being. Basically, He's a human, with minimal molecular manipulation, extensive bone and organ alteration, and mild brain alteration, manipulation and moderating."

Piccolo looked as though he wasn't sure what to say, Krillin looked as though it hurt him to hear all that, he obviously had no clue what Bulma had said, and Goku was scratching his head, looking as though the whole thing had flown over his head, while Gohan and Popo looked unfazed. Tien, actually took off after that. Goku chuckled, and asked Bulma to explain it one more time, "Bulma, could you, possibly, tone it down a bit, and explain that, one more time?"

Bulma sighed, but explained it once more, "Okay then, basically, 17's a human, with artificial organs, hardened bones, tweaked DNA, and has wires hooked to his brain, that connect to a chip embedded within his skull, that allows him to access all the data that's been stored within him. This chip also gives him his directives, such as to kill you, Goku, and it was also implanted as a way to wipe his memories. There's no way that 17 remembers any of what happened to him, before he became an Android. And, I think its a safe bet, that the other two are the same way."

Piccolo nodded his head, fully understanding this time, while Goku looked as though, he mildly understood. Krillin looked as though he had heard he won the lottery, but quickly hid that, but he couldn't help but think, "I knew it! She's actually real!"

Goku had a huge smile on his face, as he turned to Piccolo, "See? Even if Machines couldn't change, their Humans, so it doesn't really matter. We just might be able to pull them to our side, hopefully."

Piccolo slowly nodded his head, "Great! Glad you agree! Okay then Gohan, let's get our training started!"

Gohan nodded, "Right!"

* * *

17 couldn't help but continue to laugh, as cars swerved to avoid crashing into the car, he was driving. Unlike most of the cars on the highway, which 17 was driving on, he wasn't driving a hover model, he was using an old model, he was driving a four wheel, grey colored, large van. He sat in the driver's seat, driving like a maniac, while his twin sister, 18, sat beside him in the passenger seat, while 16 sat silently in the back of the van, as if he were human sized cargo. 17 loved to drive, it was fun to watch other people panic and swerve to avoid being hit, 18, already fed up with it, quickly spoke, her annoyance, clear in her tone, "And where exactly are we going, now? Goku wasn't at his house, or at the Kame house, where else could he be?"

17, without taking his eyes off the road, for he was having too much fun, replied, "I don't have any idea. But we'll deal with that later, this is way too fun!"

18 let her irritation show, 16 then solved their little problem, "My memory banks suggest, that if he isn't at Mount Paozu, or the Kame house, that he may be at Capsule Corporation, located in West City."

17, still not taking his eyes off the road, but still driving as if they were, spoke once more, "Their, now we don't have to worry about that. And if I take this next exit, I think we can start heading to West City."

18 rolled her eyes, "I'll ask this, one last time, why don't we just fly? We've been driving far too long, this is taking forever. It would be much faster, to fly."

"I already told you Sis, this is way more fun. Ha! Did you see that one, he just drove right off the highway! What a moron!"

18, not caring if her Brother heard her, or not, turned to face the window, sparing one last remark, "Your the moron 17. This is senseless."

* * *

Vegeta was beginning to become impatient, he and Trunks had been looking for the Androids, for over an hour now, and they still had no idea where they could be. As Vegeta and Trunks flew over East City, searching for the Androids, Trunks could sense how frustrated his Father was becoming, he even began to show it, with a simple gritting of his teeth, and his usual scowl, deepening to new lengths. After they had combed East City, they began making their way to South City, but Vegeta was too restless for his own good, he couldn't help but speak out in frustration, "Your the Future Boy, can't you tell me where these damn Androids are?"

Trunks wasn't surprised in the slightest by Vegeta's remark, he had, after all, spent a year with him in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, "Of course not, Father, just calm down a little. The Androids don't have energy signals, so it's going to be difficult to locate them. But if we keep at this speed, at stay aware of our surroundings, we should find them soon enough, just have a little patience. After all, we have the strength to defeat them, so there's no need to get restless."

Vegeta wordlessly agreed, nodded his head, and continued to search.

* * *

Gohan couldn't help but pant, he was almost fully exhausted, training with his Father, was a challenge indeed, especially here in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Okay Gohan, I think your physical conditioning is close to complete. Let's see if you can do it, try and become a Super Saiyan."

Gohan managed to stop his raggedy breathing, before he replied, "Dad, I'm not sure how to, what am I suppose to do?"

"Just reach inside, and summon all of your power, then will it to become greater. But as you do this, you'll have to use the pain of loss. Because greater power does not come when it's wanted, it must be needed, you have to create that need. Imagine Cell killing everyone, Me, Piccolo, everyone. And that should do it."

Gohan nodded, "Right!"

Gohan got in position to power up, but he just stood there for a second afterwards, he was silent for a moment or two, then said what was on his mind, "But, Dad, I don't know what Cell looked like."

Goku scratched his head, "Oh yeah, right, okay, imagine Frieza then."

Gohan nodded once more, "Got it!"

* * *

The Androids had just pulled into West City, using one of the highways, they were now racing towards Capsule Corporation, almost as fast as the Van they were driving, could take them. 18 was bored out of her right mind, 16 was still just sitting their, as if he was a statue, and 17 was having the time of his life. Within minutes, the Capsule Corp building was within their sights, as 17 saw it, he couldn't help but let a huge, mischievous grin cross his face, as an idea appeared within his head. 17 leaned forward, and quickly used his right foot to push the gas pedal down, all the way, taking the Van to it's very speed limits. 18, not caring or even considering what he might actually be doing, spoke, "And exactly, what are you doing?"

"I'm putting the pedal to the metal! Ya better hold on 18, because we're gonna end this ride, with a crashing finish!"

Within a matter of seconds, the Van collided with the entrance of Capsule Corporation, and smashed right through it, but 17 kept his foot on the gas pedal, and the Van continued, to slam through room after room, of Capsule Corp, breaking wall after wall. As this happened, anyone and everyone in the way of the Van, quickly jumped to the side, fearing for their lives. This continued for a solid minute, before the Van smashed through the back entrance of Capsule Corp, and slammed right into the latest model of Dr. Briefs's spaceship, that he had modeled after the Goku's space pod, knocking it over, and officially totaling the Van, for it's hood was nowhere in sight, and the engine was smoking. 17 was having a laughing fit, while 16 was unfazed, and 18 looked as though she was ready to kill 17, that crash had messed up her hair.

All three stepped out of the Van, 18 began fixing her hair, as 17 and 16 looked around, and began to search the grounds.

* * *

Vegeta and Trunks had finished searching South City and were now on their way to North City, Vegeta being beyond impatient at that point, and annoyed to no end, was quickly speeding up, Trunks following suit, not wanting to be left behind. They soon arrived, and began scanning the area for the three Androids, hoping to find them, and destroy them, at least Trunks was, Vegeta was eager to test out his new power on the three Androids, who he called, 'Buckets of bolts'. But the had scoured the whole city within an hour, and had not found the Androids, Vegeta was this close to snapping, but Trunks insisted that they had to be in West City, or the vicinity of it, because they were still looking for Goku. This calmed Vegeta down, but only a bit, but they both quickly set off towards West City.

* * *

The Androids had finished searching Capsule Corp, and were about to begin searching the rest of West City when 16 suggested one last place, where Goku might be, Korin's Tower. So they quickly set off, and within a matter of an hour or so, they stood at the bottom of Korin tower. They had flown, but 17 insisted that- they landed. 18, fed up with 17's childish nonsense, spoke, "Okay, what now 17? Why are we down here? Were supposed to be up there, looking for Goku."

17 was just smiling his mischievous smirk, as he replied, "Goku climbed this thing until he reached Korin, it's only fair we do the same."

18 was becoming quite agitated, and it showed within her tone, "Fair? Since when do you care about fair? We could be at Korin's within a matter of seconds, if we fly."

"Exactly, now, where's the fun in that? If a mere Human can do it, so can I, now, let's go."

18's agitation grew, "No. Not this time, if you want to climb it, then fine, go ahead and climb the damn thing. But I'm staying right here. Come get me when your done goofing off."

18 then sat upon the nearest boulder, 16, not caring for 17's childishness also sat down, his back against a tree. 17 shook his head, his mischievous smirk gone, "You guys are no fun, fine then, I'll just do it myself."

17 then turned to the tower, grabbed onto it, and began to climb.

* * *

Vegeta and Trunks had just finished searching West City, it was obvious they had been there, at least that they had been at Capsule Corp that is. Trunks couldn't believe no one was hurt, it was miraculous. But, they were still at a dead end, this frustrated Vegeta greatly, Trunks wasn't exactly pleased by it either. They had no choice, they couldn't seem to track down the damn Androids, so they had to head back to Kami's lookout until someone spotted them, for them. So Vegeta, begrudgingly, flew off towards Kami's lookout, Trunks following behind.

* * *

Krillin had decided to just go home to the Kame house, Bulma had insisted that he take the Android shut off remote with him. In case he ran across the Androids, he reluctantly agreed, he honestly had no clue if he had what it would take to shut them down, more specifically, to shut down, Android 18. But either way, he took the remote, suppressed his energy and took off. Since he was suppressing his energy, he couldn't fly too fast, but it was a decent speed. But before he even got ten feet away from Kami's lookout, he spotted two figures down below. They looked like ants from all the way up in the air. He decided to check it out, so he slowly and quietly descended, suppressing his power more and more as he did.

Soon he was standing behind a few tree's, his power level down to zero, as he gawked at Android 16 and 18. He couldn't believe it, they were here. "I have to deactivate them, otherwise...wait, Goku thought they could change. And if Piccolo and Vegeta could, surely they can too. Maybe I don't need to shut them down. I..., I should just go warn Goku. That's the right thing to do, that I know for sure."

Krillin quietly and slowly began ascending into the air, slowly raising his power level bit by bit, so he could speed up, but not enough to draw attention to himself. Within a matter of minutes, Krillin was at the top of Kami's lookout, everyone's eyes were on him, because he looked slightly frightened, Piccolo, worrying over the answer, quickly asked what he, Popo, and Bulma were thinking, "Krillin, what is it?"

"I..i...it's...the...A...Androids, their h...here."

Piccolo quickly raced to the edge of the lookout and looked down, "Where?"

"A,,,at the bottom."

Piccolo quickly turned to Popo, "Mr. Popo, how much time do Goku and Gohan have left?"

"They've only been in there for nineteen hours, they still have five hours to go."

Piccolo gritted his teeth, "Ugh, this isn't good! We're going to have to pull them out early, quick, Mr. Popo pull them out of there, and tell them to get ready for a fight."

Popo just nodded his head, as he quickly made his way to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

* * *

Goku and Gohan stood up from a nice breakfast, and were about to begin training, when Popo opened the door, and with urgency in his voice, spoke, "Hurry, the Androids are here, we need you two!"

That's when Popo noticed, both Goku and Gohan were Super Saiyans, as if they had been born that way, as if the transformation, put no stress on them, once so ever. Goku and Gohan just stared back, then looked at each other, then back to Popo, and nodded their heads. "Okay then, I'll get changed real quick, and I'll be out there."

Gohan went out, as Goku went with Popo to retrieve his clothes.

* * *

"Wait, Krillin, why didn't you use the remote and deactivate them?"

Krillin looked towards Bulma, and actually managed a believable like, "I...I wasn't thinking, my first reaction was to get up here and tell Goku."

Bulma just nodded her head, accepting his explanation, it sounded like something he might do. That's when Vegeta and Trunks appeared and landed upon the lookout.

* * *

17 caught sight of Vegeta and Trunks, he couldn't help but smile as he saw them, if they were here, then there was a big chance Goku was here. So he quickly raced down to his Sister and 16, he had just finished climbing to Korin's anyway. As he relayed the news to Androids 16 and 18, all three of them took off upwards, heading form Kami's lookout.

* * *

Piccolo, too busy with the threat at hand to be overly proud of Gohan's Super Saiyan transformation, had given him clothes like his, and got down to business. Vegeta and Trunks were filled in, that the Androids would be up here, any moment, so they stood there in wait. Goku had clothed himself in his old Gi, and was out as well, waiting for the Androids to appear. Goku confident in his strength, relinquished his Super Saiyan form, and was in his base form once more. He had spent a lot of time training himself, more than he thought he would. He had reached a strength, he didn't think he would. But Gohan didn't know about it. So Gohan was surprised at his Father's opt to power down, but didn't say a word, as the Androids quickly appeared and landed before Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Bulma and Popo.

Popo and Bulma backed away into the background so they wouldn't get in the way. 17 was the first to speak, "Ah there you are, Goku. We've been looking everywhere for you, so, is this where you've been hiding all this time?"

A firm, confident smile on his face, Goku replied, "I haven't been hiding, I've just come off a bad case of heart disease, and have been training."

"I see then, you know why we're here, so lets get this game started, shall we?"

Vegeta quickly cut in, "No, I will fight you Androids!"

17 let his smirk grow a bit, as he waved Vegeta off, "We're not here for you, now get lost."

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he responded, "How dare you, you bucket of bolts!"

The Androids had no way of knowing, that Vegeta could tear them to pieces with his new strength, and, if they get their way, they probably won't ever find out. Goku then interjected, "Just let it go Vegeta, their here for me, I'm the one they want to fight. I promise you, if they get past me, you can have a crack at 'em."

Vegeta scoffed, folded his arms, and let his scowl deepen, "Fine Kakarot, do as you wish."

Goku turned back to the Androids and gave them a small, confident smirk, as he asked, "Okay then, which one of you wants to go first?"

"I will, of course. Let the game commence, Goku."

Goku and Android 17 got in their fighting positions, then dashed towards each other at great speeds, they met in the middle, as both of their hands locked with each others, in a contest of strength, they gripped each others hands tightly and began. They both didn't nudge, as a burst of wind from their powers clashing, spanned out over the Lookout, almost knocking Bulma, and Popo over. This continued for several seconds, before 17 spoke, "It seems your stronger than Dr. Gero's data would suggest, this could be quite interesting."

"I'm haven't even started yet."

"We'll see about that."

Goku and 17, both quickly jumped back several feet, and raced towards one and other once more. But just before they could slam into each other, they flew strait up into the sky, and began throwing attacks at each other, as they both flew higher and higher. Punches and kicks were being shot over and over again, Goku and 17 were moving so fast, that not everybody could keep up. But it seemed neither could get a hit in, as they went blow for blow, but it seemed they were equally matched, as fist met fist, but within a matter of seconds, 17 gained the upper hand. 17 landed a strait punch onto Goku's jaw, he quickly capitalized on this, and began throwing a flurry of punches. Goku dodged them the best he could, but 17 was slowly getting faster, and soon, his speed would be too great for Goku to keep up with.

Soon 17 began to overtake Goku, landing more and more blows, as they soared through the air at great speeds. Finally they stopped moving, as 17 connected with a heavy, right jab, slamming his right fist into Goku's stomach. When the blow hit, Goku hunched over in pain, went bug eyed, and couldn't help but let a bit of blood fly from his mouth. The blow was so hard, that you could see the blow from behind Goku, as his back stretched out a bit, at the strength of the blow. 17's smirk grew a bit, but he made no attempt to land another blow.

* * *

Piccolo gritted his teeth as he saw this, Gohan couldn't help but begin to worry for his Father's safety, Vegeta remained unfazed, Trunks looked as though he was getting ready to jump in, if things got too bad. Krillin went bug eyed, Popo gasped, and Bulma gasped as well.

Bulma quickly pulled Krillin to her, as she whispered, "Krillin, get over there and deactivate the Androids, we have to stop them!"

"B...but B...Bulma..."

"Hurry!"

"R..right!"

Krillin quickly suppressed his power level to zero, and began sneaking over to Androids 16 and 18. 16 and 18 looked unfazed by 17's show of power.

* * *

Goku reached down and grabbed a hold of 17's right wrist, as his hand was still where it was when it made impact, with his gut. 17's smirk was still there on his face, as he looked up at Goku's eyes, that's when Goku's pained expression, changed into a confident one. 17 couldn't help but scowl at that, Goku's grip tightened on 17's wrist, as his aura exploded, turning gold, his hair stood up and changed color to gold, and his eyes became blue, as he entered his Super Saiyan form.

Goku then removed his right hand from 17's wrist, and then used his left hand, to remove 17's right hand from the point of contact, with his gut, 17 tried to keep his fist there, but Goku overpowered him, and forced his right arm back. 17 was so caught off guard by Goku's strength, that he couldn't defend, as Goku brought his right arm back, and shot it forward, slamming his right fist, roughly into 17's gut, he hunched over in pain, went bug eyed, just as Goku had, and also couldn't help but let a bit of blood fly from his gaping mouth. The strike was so strong, that it forced 17's back to expand outwards, just as 17's punch forced Goku to.

* * *

Piccolo couldn't believe what he was sensing, Goku's power had increased exponentially, he was far beyond his own power. Gohan was shocked, his Father had never shown such power in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and he was only a Super Saiyan. Vegeta couldn't help but gawk at Goku, "H..how did Kakarot improve, this much?"

Trunks was just as shocked as his Father, "Goku, how did he...?"

Krillin stopped in his tracks, and just stared up at Goku, "Goku...you've become so strong."

Krillin couldn't help but smirk, but then he remember his task at hand, and continued sneaking towards 16 and 18. Popo looked a bit surprised, but Bulma, she just smiled, "That's the Goku I know."

18 couldn't help but take a step back, as her sensors showed just how much power Goku was putting out, her shock was evident in her voice, "There's, ju..just no way. How is he so strong? He shouldn't be anywhere near this strong."

16 again looked unfazed by the show of power.

* * *

Goku removed his fist, from 17's gut, and he quickly grabbed it, in reaction to the pain. He couldn't help but take in raggedy breaths, as he tried to get his lungs to work properly again. As 17 stood up strait, he let go of his gut, and blood trickled down his chin, as he gritted his teeth. Goku hovered in a neutral position, his grin gone, his face calm, like stone, and spoke, his voice, full of seriousness, "Listen, we don't have to fight, there's no need for anyone to die. Give up trying to kill me, and leave, live your lives in peace."

"Peace? No way! Peace isn't any fun! I'm gonna have my fun, and no one can stop me! Not even you, Goku! I'll defeat you, and prove that Androids are superior to Humans, we three are the greatest warriors in the universe!"

* * *

Krillin was within range, Bulma still worried, quickly called out, "Hurry up and push the button Krillin!"

Everyone's eyes flew to Krillin, all three Androids's, Goku's, Vegeta's, Future Trunks's, Piccolo's, Gohan's, Popo's, and of course, Bulma's and baby Trunks's. Krillin couldn't help but feel as if he shrunk down to two feet tall, as all eyes were on him. All three Androids noticed the remote, 16 once again, looked unfazed, but 17 and 18, went bug eyed, they were horrified about being shut down again. Krillin couldn't help but stare back at 18, her eyes drilling into his, he was almost mesmerized by them. Bulma, once again, shouted, "Do it! Push the damn button, Krillin!"

Krillin momentarily lost focus on 18, and looked towards Bulma, he turned back, and looked at the remote. "Right!"

Krillin brought his right hand up, extended his index finger, and shot it down towards the red button. But, as he did this, his eyes met with 18's once more, and he couldn't help but feel as if he was doing something horribly wrong. Krillin couldn't help but think, "She's human, what right do I have to take her life away? I...I...I think I'm...I'm in love with Her."

As Krillin's index finger was a mere centimeter from the button, his hesitation showed, he looked into 18's eyes once more, and knew what he had to do. He looked up at Goku, who didn't show what he was thinking on his face, Krillin then closed his eyes tight, as he shouted, "I'm sorry Goku! I just can't do it!"

Krillin then threw the remote to the ground, lifted his right foot up, and stomped on it, smashing it into several pieces. Everyone went bug eyed at this, even 16 was a bit surprised, 17 noticed this and quickly turned his attention back to Goku. Goku did the same, as everyone else's eyes, also flew back to the battle.

* * *

17, determined to win, charged forward at Goku, he got up close, brought back his right arm, and shot it forward, going for a heavy, right handed, hay-maker. But as it got close to Goku's face, he had locked it within his left hand, confining 17's right fist. Then, before 17 could act again, Goku brought back his right hand, and shot it forward, landing a strait punch, directly in 17's face. A bit of blood escaped 17's mouth as this happened, but Goku wasn't done. He then let go of 17's fist, grabbed his own left fist with his right hand, brought both arms back a bit, and shot them forward, slamming his left elbow, hard into 17's exposed gut. With His right arm behind it, Goku had put extra force into that elbow, 17 couldn't help but hunch over in pain, as he coughed up a bit of blood, and grunt in pain.

Goku didn't stop there, he brought his right arm down, clenching his right fist, and shot it up, with great force, and slammed it directly, up-into 17's jaw, landing a hard uppercut. 17 couldn't help but soar upward from the strength of the attack, Goku quickly flew up after him, he got in close, and before 17 could even recompose himself, Goku brought up his right knee, and slammed it, full force, into 17's chest. 17, once again, couldn't help but cough up a bit of blood, as he received the full force of the blow. From the force, 17 ended up, face down, in the air, Goku quickly capitalized on this, got above him, and, came down at top speed, and slammed his right elbow, right down-into the back of 17's neck, he couldn't help but let a yelp of pain out from the blow.

From the force of the strike, 17 came plummeting down towards Kami's lookout, a bit more blood spilling from his mouth. But, just before he slammed down into the ground, he recomposed himself, flipped over and landed on his feet. Goku slowly descending down as well, once he landed on his feet, he and 17 were face to face. 17's teeth were gritted, blood was trickling out both sides of his mouth, and down his chin, and he was pissed. "This isn't possible! You shouldn't be this strong! No one is stronger than me! Got that?"

Goku's confident smirk returned, "Well, apparently, I am."

* * *

18 couldn't believe what was happening, "He's just toying with 17! How is even possible for someone to be that strong? I didn't think anyone, Human or Alien, could come this far! 16, do we have any hope of defeating Goku?"

16, remained unfazed, and silent. "16? 16? 16!"

It was apparent he wasn't going to answer her, so she quickly turned back to the battle at hand.

* * *

17 gritted his teeth even harder at Goku's remark, "That's it! Let's finish this!"

"Agreed!"

17 gritted his teeth even harder, he then raised his right hand and held it out, his fist open, an open palm, facing Goku. 17 summoned all the energy he could at once, and unleashed a full power, Photon Flash from his right hand, "Photon Flash!"

A beam of yellow energy, flew at sound barrier breaking speed towards Goku, but he didn't budge an inch. As it closed in on him, he brought his right arm over his shoulder, and just as it was going to hit him, he slapped it away with great force. The energy quickly shot from Goku, to the right at high speed, 17 couldn't believe this. Goku, then disappeared, 17 looked to his left, to his right, above him, below him, and he finally turned around, and became face to face with Goku. "Hi there, nice day huh?"

17 just gawked at Goku, he was in utter shock, Goku quickly shot his right knee forward with all his might, slamming it into 17's gut. He couldn't help but hunch over, and yelp in pain, Goku then put his hands together, to form a jack hammer, and raised them above his head, and brought them down, full force, slamming the jackhammer into the top of 17's head. The force was so great, that as it hit 17 yelped in pain once more, and began spiraling down to the ground. And within a matter of seconds, 17 slammed hard, down onto Kami's lookout, even cracking the spot where he landed. Goku quickly landed near him, and watched, as 17 just lied there, limp and unmoving, he was done for. Goku's air of confidence, was still firmly around him, "That's it? Heh, I was expecting a bit more."

* * *

"17!"

18 rushed to her Brother's side, and checked if he was okay. Blood was trickling from his mouth, down his chin, his cloths were dirty and wrinkled, and the back of his head was bleeding from Goku's last attack, but he would live. 18 was relieved he was okay, but at Goku's remark, she stood up, scowl on her face, and challenged him, "Now, it's my turn. Let's go!"

* * *

She rushed forward at Goku, and as she got close, Goku threw a left kick, it made contact, but just barely, for she swerved to avoid it. But the kick sent did send her flying several feet into the air, it was obvious he was skipping the warm up this time. She regained her composure, straitened herself up and looked down at Goku. Goku tried again, to reason with the Androids, "I'll tell you the same thing I told 17, we don't have to fight. You could give up your quest to kill me, take your friends, and live in peace. There's no need for any of us to die, life is precious, and it shouldn't be wasted."

At Goku's words, 18 couldn't help but glance back at 16, she couldn't help but think, "Didn't 16 say something similar to that once? Maybe, maybe He's right."

18 then glanced down at her Brother, she couldn't help but be filled with anger, so she turned to Goku once more, and spoke, "You'll pay for what you did to 17, Goku! Let's fight!"

18 got in a battle position, and Goku's grin faded away, he then, quicker than most could see, flew up at her, with extreme speed, he got in her face, and spoke, in all seriousness, "You will lose."

Then, before she could guard, Goku shot his right arm forward, landing a hard, right, strait punch to her face. She couldn't help but jerk her head back in pain, she quickly flew backwards, standing upright, hoping to get some distance from Goku. But he quickly went on the offensive, and flew after her, he flew at close range, and began pounding away at 18. He landed blow after blow, punch after punch, kick after kick, all while flying at high speed. She wasn't fast enough to block any of the strikes, so she was forced to take each and everyone, blood was already trickling from her bottom lip, down her chin. Goku landed several more high speed blows, before put a stop to their flying, by landing a hard, right knee into 18's abdomen. Forcing her to hunch over in pain, and cough up a bit of blood.

Goku then brought his right arm upward, and shot it down, backward, slamming his right elbow, into 18's back. She then went soaring down toward Kami's lookout, Goku speeding after her, she managed to flip over, so she was facing Goku, and stop in mid air, but before she could attack, Goku closed in, and slammed his left leg, strait down into 18's gut, forcing her to arch her back, and spit up a bit more blood, as she continued, hurtling toward Kami's lookout. She quickly slammed down into it, cracking the spot where she landed, Goku quickly followed suit, landing a few feet away from her. She managed to get to one knee, but she couldn't find the strength to get to her feet, she was too weak, Goku had beaten her. She couldn't help but pant, she was bleeding a bit from her bottom lip, and she was exhausted.

* * *

Goku took several steps forward, and looked down at her, into her eyes, she stared right back, 17 managed to raise his head and watch Goku as well, as he spoke, "I'm sorry that I hurt you, 18. And I'm sorry that I hurt, you 17, physically and mentally. But you two left me, with no choice. If I didn't knock some sense into you, then you would have continued on your mad power streak. Just because your strong, doesn't mean that the world is your plaything. I asked you two to leave in peace, but you didn't listen. You two don't want to die, no one does. I know what Gero did to you two, and I'm sorry that I wasn't there to stop him. He tried to rip your Humanity away, and turn you into killing machines, but you managed to hold onto some of it. 18, don't you want to have a normal life? To become a Wife, have a Family?"

18 was hesitant, but she nodded, "Well, if your dead, then you won't ever have your Family. You have to give up this objective to kill me, and live your life, in peace. This is your last chance, will you two give up your evil ways, and live your lives, in peace?"

17 and 18 looked at each other, then back at Goku, and spoke in unison, "Yes."

Goku couldn't help but give a genuine smile, his usual, bright and cheery smile. Most of them stayed quiet, but Trunks spoke up, "Goku, how do you know we can trust them? Their killing machines, in My time, they wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone, no matter what the circumstance."

Goku turned back to Trunks, his smile still upon his face, "Trunks you said it yourself, you and Cell coming back in time, has changed what was supposed to happen, dramatically. These two are stronger that the Androids in your future, so, why couldn't they have different personalities as well? I'm sure we can trust them."

Vegeta was beyond angry, he was pissed. He took several steps forward, snapped into his Super Saiyan state, held out his right hand, forming a blast within it, and aimed it directly at Android 17 and 18. "You may not have the heart to kill them Kakarot, but I do. Their just buckets of bolts, life sized computers, hunks of junk! And now, they will become scrap metal!"

Krillin quickly ran to their aid, and stood with his arms held out, side to side, shielding 17 and 18 with his body, "No way! I'm not gonna let you kill them, Vegeta!"

17 and 18 were in disbelief, that Krillin would protect them with his life. 18 asked what was on her, and her Brother's mind, "W...why are you doing this?"

"I...I can't say."

Goku quickly grabbed Vegeta by the wrist, and pulled it down to his side, the energy blast fading away, "Vegeta, stop it! Their Human, Dr Gero just altered them, their still human, they can change, so stand down!"

"Goddamn it Kakarot! Fine!"

Goku let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Vegeta."

Vegeta took a few steps back, his signature scowl upon his face. That's when Gohan figured it out, "Oh, I get it, Krillin has a crush on Android 18!"

Within a matter of seconds, Krillin was over by Gohan's side, and had punched him in the top of the head, "Keep quiet!"

That's when Krillin looked toward 17 and 18, they both looked surprised, but after several seconds, 17 gave a knowing smirk and whispered something to 18, 18 couldn't help but blush at her Brother's comment, and looked away from Krillin. Piccolo, hearing what 17 had said, and 17 had asked him to pass it along to Krillin, begrudgingly whispered something to Krillin, and Krillin began blushing, as he looked down at his own feet. Goku, Gohan, and 17, couldn't help but begin laughing at 18's and Krillin's embarrassment. That's when 16 made his way over to Goku, everyone's eyes went to him, as he stopped, a mere five inches from Goku. Goku turned to 16, but 16 was the one to speak, "Goku, I have been programmed to kill you."

"Yeah, I know. But, you don't have to listen to any kind of programming, you have your own free will, your still human, you choose your own fate."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, 17 and 18 are machine alterated humans, I am fully machine. I was never Human. But I wish to disobey my programming, I do not want to take any life. Life is beautiful, it is precious, just as you said, so I will not try to kill you, Goku. And even if I did, I know I would fail. But I would like to ask of you, one favor Goku."

"Yeah, and what is it?"

"I would like to fight you, at your maximum."

Goku couldn't help but chuckle, "Okay big Guy, you've got yourself a deal."

Goku then began powering up to his maximum, the Earth beneath the lookout, began shaking violently, as Goku powered up. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Soon enough, Goku was at full power, and the Earth below ceased shaking, along with the lookout. "Okay then, hit me with your best shot, 16."

"I intend to."

16 crossed his arms, and tucked them under his armpits, and pulled of the bottom half, of both of his arms. Revealing a dark opening, from where his arms used to be. 16 aimed strait at Goku, and unleashed all of the power he could summon at once, into one attack, "Hell Beam!"

Two large, arm sized, yellow beams of energy shot out, one from each hole, Goku quickly disappeared as the beams neared him, so they missed, and flew off into the distant sky. 16 reattached his arms, and turned around, where he was picking up Goku's energy, but before 16 could attack once more, Goku was in his face, he shot his right fist forward, with all his might, and slammed it into 16's abdomen. 16 couldn't help but hunch over from the force, Goku then quickly soared several feet into the sky, brought back both of his arms, and put his open palms together, charging one of his signature techniques, "KA..ME..HA..ME..HA!"

Goku shot his arms forward, unleashing the large, blue beam of energy down towards 16. 16 was too damaged from Goku's fully power strike to move, the Kamehameha wave hit him full force, and drove him hard into Kami's lookout. After several seconds, the beam faded, and Goku descended down to the ground, he landed right by 16, his clothes were pretty torn, all over the place, and half of his upper head was missing, revealing all the circuits, wires and chips within his head. Goku knelt down to see if he was okay, "Hey 16, are you all right?"

"I am fine. I just need some repairs, that is all. But it is clear that you have won."

"Okay then..."

Goku stood up and turned to look over at Bulma, "Hey! Bulma! Do ya think you could do me a favor?"

Goku couldn't help but smile, as he waited for her answer, he couldn't help but think, "Looks like I've got three new friends. I wonder how everyone else is going to take it. I can't wait to see."


End file.
